


Close the Door

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All comfort no hurt, Family Dinners, Fluff, Gen, SBI Supremacy, SBI stans come get your juice, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, we love a healthy family dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: Technoblade huffed one last time as he stepped through the front door. His breath fogged up the air in front of him as he shook some stray snow from his hair. It was cold outside, but then again, who expected the tundra to be warm?“Oy, close the door!” Tommy’s voice rang from somewhere inside the log house. “You’ll let the cold in!”-----Techno returns from his week of travel. His family is more than happy to have him back. (Everyone is happy and I will beat on the canon with a rusty metal bat to make this work.)
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 314





	Close the Door

Technoblade huffed one last time as he stepped through the front door. His breath fogged up the air in front of him as he shook some stray snow from his hair. It was cold outside, but then again, who expected the tundra to be warm? 

“Oy, close the door!” Tommy’s voice rang from somewhere inside the log house. “You’ll let the cold in!”

Techno rolled his eyes, slamming the door with his foot and sweeping his cloak a little closer around him as he stepped inside. A few stray flakes drifted off to settle on the blue mat. 

“I think we’re forgetting whose house this is,” Wilbur reminded the energetic teen with a gentle smile, from where he was draped across the rafters, completely upside down. His arms hung below his head, and while anyone else’s face would be flushed from blood, his greyish white skin was exactly the same as always. Perks of being dead. 

“Oh, you’re one to talk! I distinctly remember walking in on you rooting through the lapis downstairs!” Tommy threw a golden apple in his brother’s general direction. The apple just phased through the older boy, as objects did sometimes, hitting the floor and rolling to a stop at Phil’s feet. 

He picked it up with a frown. “Boys… fighting…” 

“Sorry,” Wilbur replied cheerfully, even though he’d done nothing. 

“Welcome home, Techno,” Philza said with a small smile, poking his head around the doorframe to smile at him. “How was your trip?” 

“Oh, you know,” Techno replied with a slight drawl, letting the bag in his left hand hit the floor with a heavy  _ thunk.  _ “Same old same old.” 

“Tommy and Wilbur helped me make dinner tonight,” Phil told him, walking over and grabbing his cloak, helping sling it up on the coat rack by the door. The thick blue material absolutely dwarfed the yellow raincoat and red puffy jacket already hanging there. “They were very excited that you were coming home.” 

“Oh, they did, did they?” Techno asked, with no small bit of sarcasm. “I can hardly wait.” 

Phil pursed his lips, but his eyes sparkled. “Be nice.” 

Tommy’s eyes had locked onto the bag by the door. “Presents?” he shrieked, scrambling to stand up and running over to Techno. 

“Hey there, Shrimp-” Techno said with a laugh, grabbing him and scooping him away from the bag. “Learn to have a little patience.” He held his brother at arms length, inspecting him. Since his trip, Tommy had acquired a new bandage across his nose, as well as a jagged cut along his left calf. He prodded at the more serious injury. “What’s that?” 

“What’s in the bag?” Tommy shot back at him, eyes narrowed playfully. 

Techno grinned, seeing the same sharp teeth reflected in Tommy’s mouth. The kid might not look too much like him most of the time, but every now and then he compared their side profiles or they laughed the same way about something dumb or the other boy did the same motion he always used to crack his knuckles and it struck Techno just how similar the two of them were. “Alright, how about this,” he bargained, “You tell me what shit you’ve been getting up to while we have a nice family dinner, and then I show you what’s in the bag before I show anyone else.” 

Tommy clearly thought it over for a moment, before nodding. “Deal.” He began squirming. “Now put me down, you big oaf!”

The moment Techno set him back on the floor, he was off again, scampering to the dinner table. 

“Wash your hands before dinner!” Phil called into the other room, and there was a muttered string of curses and then the sound of a chair moving and the faucet running. 

Techno just grinned again. 

Dinner was about as peaceful as he could have expected, all things considered. Between the two of them, Wilbur and Tommy knew how to make about four and a half different things, provided Phil boiled the water for them. So breakfast for dinner was an interesting choice, if an unsurprising one. Techno cut off a corner of his waffle, delicately raising it to his mouth and chewing slowly. 

“Dad, Tommy’s stealing my food!”

Phil sighed. “Tommy, stop stealing food off of Wilbur’s plate!”

“What? It’s not like he’s gonna eat it anyway!” Tommy protested, his mouth full of eggs. “Come on!” 

Wilbur stuck his tongue out at Tommy, but there was no malice behind the action. 

“We set him a plate anyway,” Phil said, only a hint of sternness in his words. “It’s the polite thing to do.” 

“So,” Techno spoke up. “How’s holding down the fort here been going for you?” 

“Phil broke your brewing stand,” Tommy blurted out. 

“Shh!” Wilbur elbowed him sharply. 

Techno just snorted, glancing over at Phil. 

“I replaced it within an hour,” he told him. 

“I wasn’t worried,” Techno replied honestly. “Anything else of note?” 

“I took Friend on a long walk the other day!” Wilbur smiled at him. “We went to take Tommy to visit Tubbo.” 

  
“And how is the little dictator?” Techno asked, barely containing his obvious disgust. 

Phil gave him a look. 

“Er, possible future dictator,” Techno corrected himself with a small cough. “If he applies himself. You never know!”

“He’s good,” Tommy said with a bright smile. Talking about his best friend always seemed to bring a smile to his face. “We were thinking about having him over for dinner tomorrow!” 

“In my house?” Techno hated that idea. Techno hated that idea  _ so _ much. But Tommy just looked over at him and nodded, hopeful, and he felt something inside of him crack. “Fine. Whatever. It’s Phil’s night to cook anyway. He’s the one who has to work around Tubbo’s weird meat aversion.”

“He’s a vegetarian, Techno. It’s not that weird.” The blonde boy shoveled an even larger portion of eggs into his mouth. 

“Oh, it’ll be lovely to have company over!” Wilbur commented with a bright smile. 

_ Sure.  _ Techno was going to have to babyproof his entire storage system. The small family lapsed into silence, content to all be in one another’s company once more. Though Techno would never admit it, he had missed these idiots and their dumb chatter. 

“Alright, that’s enough of this,” Techno broke the silence as he finished his breakfast-dinner (“It’s brinner!” Tommy had excitedly announced when he’d asked why they were serving waffles). “Who’s ready to see what I’ve got in the bag?” 

“Me!” Tommy was out of his chair in a heartbeat, and Techno had to stifle a chuckle. The kid never did anything at a walking pace. His energy just seemed to build up inside of him until it welled over and spilled out. 

He got to his feet a lot slower, moving to grab the oversized bag from the foyer. 

“Tommy, it’s your night on dishes!” Phil called after the child, to little effect. “Don’t think you can get out of it just because Techno is back, okay?” 

Wilbur let out a little giggle. Tommy would undoubtedly “forget” to do the dishes and by the time anyone else remembered he had to do them, he would be fast asleep in bed. Techno suspected he would be the one cleaning sticky syrup from their good (ie. less chipped) china tonight. Unsurprisingly, he found he didn’t mind so much. He’d missed Tommy pawning off various household chores on him during his travels.

“Alright, alright,” Techno said, rifling through the bag. “As promised, Tommy first.” He pulled out an eerie lantern, flickering with a blue light. 

Tommy’s eyes were as big as saucers. “Woah,” he breathed quietly. 

“I know you like having a light on at night, hopefully this one won’t piss Phil off as much,” Techno said. “It’s a bit less bright.” The words that went unspoken were  _ I know you’ve been having nightmares since the whole issue with Dream and your exile, but I don’t know how to help you, so here’s something that might.  _ The light would hopefully keep Tommy a little grounded when he woke up in a cold sweat, focusing in on a light source instead of being surrounded in pitch black darkness, alone. 

“Thanks,” Tommy breathed, tracing the iron on the outside of the lantern in awe. 

“Hopefully it won’t go out. If it does, let me know, and I’ll go back and beat up the piglin who told me it lasted a lifetime.” Techno rifled though the bag again. “Right, next up is Phil.” He passed the older man a pink shulker box. 

Phil cocked an eyebrow curiously, accepting the gift. Technically, the shulker box had belonged to him first, and then was gifted to Techno, so he understood the blonde’s confusion.    
  


“Soul sand inside,” Techno explained with a smile. “Wasn’t sure how much you needed so I got all of it. I know you’ve been trying to get a nether wart farm together.” 

‘Oh, this is sweet! Thank you so much!” Phil beamed at him, sounding delighted. “This is just perfect!” 

A small smile made itself at home on Techno’s face. “And last but not least, Wilbur.”

Wilbur smiled awkwardly. “Oh, Techno, you didn’t have to get me anything-” 

But Techno was already holding out his hand, a dozen or so tiny pearl-shaped objects caged in by his fingers. Wordlessly, he dropped them into Wilbur’s cupped hands. 

The ghost looked up at him with wide eyes. “Are these…?”

Techno nodded. “Ghast tears. I know you had mentioned your whole chest thing,” he motioned in the general direction of Wilbur’s stab wound, “hurting, so I figured maybe these would help. Brew yourself up a potion of regeneration or two.” 

“Techno, I-” Wilbur started, clearly moved by the gift. 

“Please, it’s nothing. Really.” Techno wasn’t blushing, he wasn’t embarrassed and very secretly pleased deep down that he managed to pick out the perfect gifts for his family, he really wasn’t. “Not sure if it will even work, but I figured it was worth a shot, and when in Rome…” he trailed off. 

His family was sitting around him, beaming. 

“Heh…” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Don’t make it awkward, guys.” 

Tommy was the first one to hug him, bounding forward and wrapping his skinny arms around Techno’s waist, lantern discarded gently. Phil and Wilbur were quick to follow him, merging Tommy’s sneak attack embrace into one big family hug. 

And Techno did  _ not  _ hug them back, thank you very much. 

“We missed you,” Tommy muttered into his side, and Phil and Wilbur murmured their agreements. 

Techno’s arms just tightened around his family.  _ I missed you guys too.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I stand by my headcanon of Tommy getting nightmares after the shit with Dream and Techno not knowing what to do to help him, you can pry that headcanon from my cold dead hands
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the work! This is something I've had bouncing around my head for a while, so please drop a kudos or a comment if you liked it, it would make my day! <3


End file.
